1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for laying an elongated flexible element of an overhead line extending above a track, the elongated flexible element being a catenary cable or a contact wire, which comprises a machine frame extending in a longitudinal direction and supported on undercarriages for mobility along the track, a storage drum mounted on the machine frame and carrying a reel of the elongated flexible element to be paid out from the storage drum, and a guiding device for the paid-out elongated flexible element, the guiding device being pivotable about a horizontal axis extending in the longitudinal direction and comprising a supporting mast having a longitudinal axis, a guide roller mounted to the supporting mast and arranged to be engaged by the paid-out elongated flexible element, a drive for vertically adjusting the guide roller, and a drive for pivoting the guiding device about the horizontal axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
EP 0 776 780 A1 discloses a machine of this type, with which a contact wire or a catenary cable from which the contact wire is suspended may be installed in a single operation under the ultimately desired tension to provide an overhead line extending above a track. In doing so, the wire or cable is continuously paid out from a storage drum mounted on the machine frame and runs through a tensioning device before being positioned, by means of a guiding device, in the correct vertical and lateral position for final assembly. The guiding device consists of a supporting mast, telescopically extensible by means of a drive, at the upper end of which is arranged a freely rotatable guide roller provided with a groove for guiding the contact wire or catenary cable. The supporting mast and the storage drum, together with the tensioning device, are mounted on a pivoting frame which is pivotable by means of a drive about a horizontal axis extending in the longitudinal direction. Owing to the combination of said transverse pivoting with the vertical adjustment, the guide roller or rather the wire passing over the same can be positioned in the precise installation position which is required to obtain the desired zig-zag course of the overhead line.
Another machine for installation of an overhead line is described in EP 0 416 136 B1 and serves for jointly laying a contact wire and a catenary cable which are paid out from a respective storage drum mounted on the machine frame. The guiding device consists of a vertically adjustable jib crane with a boom, which is mounted on the machine frame for rotation about a vertical axis. The free end of the boom carries two guide rollers for respectively guiding the contact wire and the catenary cable. The fork-shaped mount for the guide rollers is movably connected to the boom in order to enable each guide roller to be individually turned about an axis extending approximately in the longitudinal direction of the track during the required lateral rotation of the crane.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,596, it is known to mount the storage drums and the vertically and transversely adjustable guiding device(s) for a contact wire and/or a catenary cable on respective, separate rail vehicles which are coupled in operation to form a work train. The guiding device consists of a roller apparatus over which the wire is guided and which is arranged on a vertically adjustable support frame for transverse adjustment by means of a spindle drive. The support frame, in turn, is mounted on a work platform which is vertically adjustably connected to the rail vehicle.
Another machine, known from AT-B-398 737, is equipped with two storage drums, one for a contact wire and one for a catenary cable, with a separate, independently operable guiding device being associated with each storage drum respectively. The guiding devices are in the shape of vertically adjustable booms which are mounted on the machine frame for lateral pivoting and carry a guiding and clamping device at their free ends.
Finally, DE-A-20 12 248 describes a machine for assembling an overhead line, having a guiding device containing a respective guide roller for a contact wire and a catenary cable. These two guide rollers, arranged one above the other, are designed for telescopic adjustment vertically as well as horizontally by means of a device fastened to the machine frame.